1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to solid state drives, support structures for supporting solid state drives and information processing systems including solid state drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is typically used as a data storage mechanism of an electronic device. Recently, however, solid state drives (SSD) having flash memories (e.g., NAND-type flash memories or NOR-type flash memories) are being used instead of hard disk drives as the data storage mechanisms of electronic devices.
A solid state drive is advantageous over a hard disk drive because a solid state drive does not include a mechanical device, such as a motor, and almost no heat and no noise are produced in a solid state drive. In addition, a solid state drive has advantages of fast access rate, high density, and high stability. Furthermore, data is transferred much faster in a solid state drive than in a hard disk drive.